A Strange Vacation
by Karistar345
Summary: Yugi and friends are in Cairo for a vacation when Yugi gets a phone call from a strange girl. Is the girl the key to Yami's past or is she up to something?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so I hope you all like it. I'm putting a made up character in it so don't be alarmed if you've never heard of her. Okay, well, here it goes…

* * *

Chapter 1

A girl with long turquoise hair (that was up in a bun) and turquoise eyes was watching Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan from the rooftops of Cairo as they walked along the streets. Coincidently, Ishizu was with them so she couldn't act just yet. Better to wait until they were alone.

From time to time Yugi would feel like someone was watching him and he would look up at the rooftops but he never saw anyone. Kari (the girl with turquoise hair) hid every time Yugi looked for her. _He's a smart little kid_, she thought, _maybe I should wait until he's alone so his friends won't panic_. She followed them all the way to their hotel unseen. As they went in, Kari let them be for a while and went to an oasis right outside of Cairo. Or, at least, what everyone thought was an oasis. As she approached, the air rippled and a small house appeared. She smiled as she went in…

Back in the hotel, Yugi walked into his room on the fourth floor and fell, fully clothed, onto the bed as Yami (as a spirit) appeared sitting on the bed.

"You look like you are exhausted," Yami said.

"You bet. Ishizu kept us at the museum all morning then we walked all over the city," Yugi replied.

Yami smiled and shook his head. "Well, then. You rest up." He disappeared.

Yugi yawned then gave a start when the phone on the bedside table rang. He answered it, "Hello"

"Is this Yugi Moto speaking?" asked a feminine voice.

"Yes, who is this?" he asked.

"That's not important. I would like to have a chat with you sometime. Would you meet me tomorrow at the oasis outside of the city at, say, eleven a.m.?"

"Sure. I'll be there," he said too tired to think straight.

"Great! Oh, will you come alone? I have some information for you that I would prefer no one else hear."

"Oh, well, I guess so…."

"Perfect. See ya then," she said and then hung up. _What a strange conversation_, he thought, _I'll meet her tomorrow just to see what she wants_. Then he drifted off to sleep…

* * *

Sorry that it's short. It looked a lot longer in Word. Please rate and if you have a few comments, well, constructive critism is always helpful. I'll have the next chapter out soon hopefully. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here goes the second chapter.

* * *

Information Promise

_The next morning…_

Yugi woke up and changed clothes since he fell asleep wearing his old clothes. He had breakfast and talked to his friends until 10:30 a.m. After that he said goodbye to them and walked to the oasis. As he was nearing it, he noticed the ripple of air as the house materialized. He stopped, frightened.

A feminine voice called out of the house, "Don't be scared. Just come on in." It was the same voice he had heard last night on the phone, though, he didn't remember all of the conversation. When he walked up to the door, it opened to reveal a beautiful room made of white marble with tapestries and curtains in the old Egyptian style. Near the door, there was a mahogany table and four chairs.

There was a girl in one of the chairs. She beckoned for him to sit and have one of the cookies that were on a tray in the middle of the table. As he sat, he wondered why she called him here.

"You may want to let Yami come out. What I have to say involves him as well," she said once he was seated.

He blinked then asked, "But why? What's going on?"

"You will know in time. What I have to say to you is of the utmost importance." Yami appeared in the chair next to Yugi as a spirit, as usual.

"What's this all about?" he asked.

"I have been following for quite sometime. Since right after Duelist Kingdom, in fact, and I understand that you are a Pharaoh who once ruled here in ancient times," she answered.

Yami leaned forward, "Do you know of my past?"

Yugi sighed as Kari answered, "You have not let me get to my point. I haven't even gotten to tell you why I called you here."

Yami sat back and said, "Fine. Continue."

"Now that I have your permission, Pharaoh, I would like to introduce myself. My name is Kari. I will not tell you my last name for it does not concern you. I have been following you for a certain reason. You obviously have heard somewhat of your past so I do not have to explain a lot. I have found something that will be on interest to you but I cannot tell you here. You must meet me at the Cairo Museum tomorrow so I may show you. Please don't tell Ishizu about me just yet. I will meet you there for lunch then I will tell you everything."

Yami was happy to leave her house and yet, he felt as if he knew her. It was like they had met while or before he was Pharaoh, which, couldn't be possible. And he and Yugi made there way back to the hotel, Yami was deep in thought about who she was.

Kari sighed as they left. Seeing Yami again for the first time in 5,000 years almost reduced her to tears. She had waited a long time just for that meeting and she often wondered what would have happened if she had never left Egypt in the first place. Maybe Yami wouldn't have gone evil and maybe they would have gotten more time together. She sat for a long time just thinking about before Yami became Pharaoh. About how they met and she hated him. That made her chuckle softly_. Oh well_, she thought, _he will know soon enough_…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Remembering

_About 5,000 years ago_

Yami was very nervous. His father, the Pharaoh of the Upper Kingdom of Egypt told him that he was going to meet the heir to the throne of the Lower Kingdom of Egypt. He had also been told, though not by his father, that she was very beautiful. Yami was dressed in his finest and that involved a lot of gold. Almost as much as his father was wearing.

He stood in the throne room along with the Pharaoh and his mother and all the nobility. Every eye, including his, was on the golden doors that were the main entrance. They were anticipating the arrival the girl that could one day be ruling along side him if his father got his way.

Kari sat scowling at the marble walls of the Upper Kingdom's main palace. She did not want to meet this Yami person she had been told about. Her entourage had given up trying to tell her not to sit on the floor so she was left to simmer in frustration that she was the one who had to do this. One of her servants whispered to her that it was time so she stood up and dusted herself off. As the doors opened, she stepped through followed by her entourage and walked halfway across the marble floor of the throne room and stopped. She was no longer scowling but she was still upset. When she saw Yami she thought, _At least he's cute. But why do _I _have to do this. This is unfair. _

When he first saw Kari, Yami was stunned. She was beautiful. He noticed that she stopped about ten feet in front of him and stood silent while the introductions were made. When everyone was waiting for them to talk to each other, she walked up to him and smiled but there was something hidden behind her turquoise eyes that made him suspicious.

Kari smiled at him for a minute to make him feel like she liked him but in reality, she was angry. How could she be expected to get along well with someone who had been pampered all his life? He probably never went a day without servants and she didn't want to know him at all. He smiled at her and said hi to her with a voice that was wary of her. She must of let her frustration show through her smile. That was all for the best in her mind. She didn't say anything but stepped closer to him and without warning stomped on his foot then turned and stormed out of the room.

Yami woke up with a start and a few miles away in her oasis, Kari did the same thing…

Sorry this one is a little shorter but I got writer's block and couldn't think of anything else to write. All comments are welcome so please review.


End file.
